


Breaking Point

by KiannaLeigh



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cheating, Clothing, Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, Moving On, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Tension, bad boyfriend, punk clothes, resolved emotional tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr Post, when Leigh pisses Rosalya off yet again, she decides to forget him for a while and gets Lysander to help.</p><p>I'm sorry that I'm Lystiel Trash. Forgive me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

God. It was fucking perfect. Better than he could have ever imagined. He suppose he should have figured he was being used. He was far from stupid. But he chalked it up to love. He was in love and that made him stupid.

It started with his brother’s carelessness and Rosalya’s hot temper.

May 6th was their anniversary. Lysander remembered. Of course he remembered. May 6th was the first time his heart had ever been broken. He was happy that they were happy, of course. That’s why he made Leigh breakfast and bought Rosalya flowers. Sure, he’d spent the day avoiding them after that, opting to stay with Castiel instead. That had been a good idea. Castiel was unusually soft at just the right moments. But he didn’t begrudge them their happiness.

If things had just been left as it was, everything would have been fine. But that wasn’t how it had gone.

That evening, Lysander had walked home alone. He had been planning to sneak up to his room and get some sleep. Castiel had wanted to come over, but Lysander had politely refused him. Two people sneaking in would be less conspicuous than just one. So he’d gone alone, quietly opened the front door, and had it ripped from his grasp.

Rosalya crashed into him in her rush to get out of the house. When they had both recovered and he looked at her, Lysander was taken aback. She’d been crying. Sobbing by the looks of it. She trembled as she looked at him then, in a burst of strength, broke past him and took off running.

Before Lysander could get a grip on the last few seconds he a sigh. Leigh was coming towards the front door, frowning sadly.

“Leigh? What happened?”

“I suppose,” Leigh muttered, “the breakfast you made for me this morning was to congratulate me on my anniversary.”

Lysander’s eyes widened. “You … I’m sorry but, you didn’t know? You didn’t remember…?”

“No, honestly. I was working.” He sighed. “She’s really mad at me this time. I—“

Lysander didn’t know he was moving until he came to sudden stop just in front of his brother. And even then, it was the jolt of pain in his wrists and Leigh’s falling form that made him realized he had pushed him.

Leigh looked up at him from the floor. He looked nearly as hurt as Rosalya, but Lysander didn’t care.

“You,” he hissed, “are the worst. You don’t deserve her!” With that he turned and took off after Rosalya.

Luckily for him, Rosalya hadn’t gotten too far. She’d stopped at the corner and was sitting on the curb, crying. Wordlessly, Lysander helped her up and they started walking.

At Rosalya’s house, Lysander sat her down on the sofa and went to go get a cold cloth for her head. By the time he came from the bathroom, however, she was gone.

“Rosalya?!”

“In here!”

Following the sound of her voice, Lysander went to kitchen and found Rosalya mixing two drinks on the island counter.

“I don’t think you should be drinking,” he said.

“You drink with Castiel but you won’t drink with me?”

“My relationship with Castiel is different than my relationship with you.”

“I’ll say,” Rosalya chuckled and handed him both the glasses. “Take those into the living room. I’ll be right there.”

Lysander hesitated for a moment, but then he sighed, gave in, and went to the living room with the glasses. As he sat down, he wondered how much he was going to drink. Lysander knew with Castiel, whether it was for fun or to drown anger – Castiel never drank his sorrows away – he’d be drinking a long time. But he had no ideas about Rosalya tolerance. When she came into the living room with all the materials for several more drinks though, he figured he’d be drinking for a while.

* * *

 

Lysander tried to blink the blur out of his vision without success. But he found he really didn’t care. He did care, however, that it was so hot in the room.

Sitting up from where he had been lounging on the sofa, he pulled off his cravat and coat, exposing his little seen vest that he wore under the jacket. That too, he unbuttoned and discarded.

“Oo! Sexy!” Rosalya giggled from her side of the sofa. She had her boots and stockings off, and her feet up on the table. Her dress was pulled pretty far up in her thighs.

He followed the curve of her leg from her knee all the way to the hem of her dress, which got higher as his eyes landed on it.

“Lys-baby?”

“Yes?”

“You like me, right?”

Lysander looked up and blinked again, this time trying to banish the fog from his mind. “Of course I do,” he answered honestly.

“Good!”

Rosalya swung her feet off the table and planted them on the floor before bouncing to her feet. She grabbed Lysander’s hand and urged him to get up and follow her. Lysander felt like he had no choice but to obey.

Even drunk, he’d been in Rosalya’s house often enough to know the way to her room. When he realized that was where she was taking him, he thought about pulling away, but that thought never made it to his muscles. In fact it didn’t even last in his mind long enough for him to remember that it was there at all.

In the room, he stood passively as Rosalya stripped off her dress and turned around. Her underwear was cute. Matching rose pink lace that was completely see-through. Lysander smiled.

“You look good,” Lysander sighed as he tried to stay on his feet. The room’s equilibrium was off.

“Thanks,” Rosalya laughed and approached him.

He let her unbutton his shirt and pull it off, then he even helped her with the rest of his clothes. When he was naked, and found himself kissing her on her bed, Lysander felt content. He would be surprised later at how guilt-free the whole experience was. But really, he had better things to do that be guilty.

Rosalya mouth tasted like their drinks. Her body was soft and supple, very womanly. Strangely and most enticingly enough, her sex was sweet. Like he would have figured, she was nearly hairless – which wasn’t exactly Lysander’s preference but it wasn’t his body and she wasn’t his girlfriend – so running his tongue over the folds of her lips was an interesting experience. Her skin tasted like sugar and somewhere in his drink addled mind the word “edible body power” were floating around.

Almost better than the taste of her sex was the sound of her voice. She gasped when he first touched her with his tongue and gave a tiny high-pitched scream when he bit her lips. The breathy way she sighed “Yes!” when he plunged his fingers inside her was music, and that was not something he said lightly. He had never noticed that her bed made noise, until she was rocking her whole body, increasing and decreasing the depth of his fingers inside her and the amount of fraction his mouth put on her clit.

Then she sat up and gathered him in her arms. She kissed him, then paused and giggled.

“You taste just like Leigh,” she chuckled before letting herself fall back and pulling Lysander with her. “But you shouldn’t just use your mouth. I’d feel so guilty if you didn’t get off. Besides I’m the sort of lady that really needs to be filled up too.” She kicked him off her, only to turn over and come to rest on her chest and knees.

Lysander frowned. He didn’t like this. He wanted to see her face. But …

“Lys-baby?” Rosalya asked playfully. “Are you getting cold feet?”

Wordlessly, he got up and kissed the small of her back. He was close enough to her to feel her hand, groping between her legs, reaching for him. Swatting her hand away, Lysander pushed inside her, slowly so he wouldn’t hurt her. But she was slippery and already open to him and it was perfect.

For a few minutes, it was perfect enough that Lysander didn’t mind the position, but after that, he had to change it. He pulled her up, opted to sit on his knees, and let her sit on top of him. She didn’t seem to mind and began to writhe on his lap. With her doing most of the work – he supposed he should feel guilty about that – Lysander was free to explore. But in the end, exploration seemed less interesting than fondling her breasts. And that was decidedly less interesting than using one hand to play with her clit.

The oral sex had been a good idea. Rosalya came before him, but writhed through her orgasm so that by the time she fell limp, Lysander was filling her with his seed. He sighed and he heard Rosalya laugh.

“You really are like your brother, you know that?” She climbed off him and left the bed for a moment. She came back, she was wearing his shirt and had his boxer briefs in one hand. “Here.” She tossed the underwear to him. “Let’s go to sleep. I’m drunk.”

With that Rosalya climbed back into bed, got comfortable and Lysander guessed she was asleep soon after that.

* * *

 

“You’re up!”

Lysander shut his eyes but stopped himself from wincing. He was more used to being hungover than he would ever want anyone to know.

“Yes,” Lysander managed. “You’re dressed already?”

“Uh-huh!” Rosalya pushed a glass of orange juice in his hand and straightened her dress. “Your brother is taking me to breakfast to make up for yesterday.”

Suddenly Lysander was worried he’d throw up. “He is?” he said lightly, more lightly than he could have ever imagined.

“Mmm! And we’re going shopping for you!”

“Me? Why?”

“Well …” Rosalya sat down on her bed next to Lysander. He wished he wasn’t nearly naked. “I saw he called this morning and we talked. He apologized and asked if you were here since you never came home. I said you were and he was so relieved that I didn’t have to spend the night alone, since my parents are out of town. I told him how you kept me from drinking too much by drinking them for me when I wasn’t looking.” She glanced at him. “I bet you thought I didn’t notice that, huh? Well, I did! You were probably way drunker than I was! But you can handle it better. So I told Leigh everything and he was so relieved he said he was going to buy you something to say thank you. Don’t tell him I said anything, though.”

“… you told him everything?”

“Of course! He’s my boyfriend.”

“And he wasn’t mad about us having sex?”

“Well, I didn’t tell him that. He didn’t ask. If he does I’ll tell him. He’ll probably ask, actually. We didn’t talk long. But he won’t be mad at you. It was so nice of you, after all. And I’m on birth control so it’s unlikely he’ll have to adopt his own nephew or niece.” She got up and kissed Lysander on the head. “You’re the best brother-in-law ever,” she whispered. “You really are just like Leigh. That’s why I’m glad you were here last night.” Rosalya smiled, turned, and head for the door. “Okay! So you rest up. I’ll be back with Leigh later. Call if you go out, just so we know, okay?”

“Okay…”

“Bye, Lys-baby!”

“… bye …”

* * *

 

Castiel blew smoke out as Lysander approached so he wouldn’t blow it in his face. “Are you wearing yesterday’s clothes?”

“Yes,” Lysander answered.

“Why the fuck?”

“Never mind. Are you sure you don’t mind me coming with you to the piercing shop?”

“Of course not. But I warn you, I’m getting intimate places pierced.” Castiel smiled wickedly but it had no effect on Lysander so he dropped his smile. “Okay, the fuck, Lys? What happened?”

Lysander looked up from the ground at him. He looked hurt. Really hurt.

“Someone is going to go to the hospital,” Castiel growled.

“You don’t like hitting women,” Lysander muttered.

That took Castiel aback. “The actual fuck?” He frowned and took a long pull on his cigarette. “Okay,” he breathed, sending smoke everywhere. “Let’s go get something pierced. You can tell me on the way.” He started walked and Lysander fell into step behind him.

“Cas?” he muttered.

That was it. Now Castiel knew something was fucked. Lysander only used nicknames with intimacy and he wasn’t typically intimate on public. “What?”

“Do you think that as long as a person is genuinely in love with someone, it doesn’t matter why they decided to finally date them after being unsure about it for a while?”

“Fuck, Lys? What the hell?”

“I’m just asking,” Lysander murmured.

“Fuck,” he breathed before taking another pull on his cigarette. He needed it if Lysander was going to be weird. After a few seconds he breathed out. “Can I think about for a few minutes?”

“I would prefer it.”

* * *

 

Rosalya fell almost face first into her locker when Alexy threw himself on her.

“Rosa! What did you think!?”

She pushed herself back into a standing position and coughed. “What did I think of what?”

Alexy pouted. “You haven’t seen yet?”

“Seen what?”

A snicker escaped Alexy as he pointed behind her. “That.”

Rosalya turned and saw that coming down the hall from the entrance was Lysander. Or some weird version of Lysander.

He was wearing faded blue jeans. Rosalya would have bet money that he didn’t even own jeans. Or sneakers, but he was wearing those too. And his top! It was loose short sleeve, off the shoulder, grey top with what looked like a black tank top underneath. He had a black band on one wrist and some bangles on the other. With rings on his fingers no less! And two silver necklaces around his throat.

But the most shocking off all – god was it? She couldn’t decide! – was his hair. The shirt side was practically shaved and not only was the long side darkened the rest was tinged with blue.

Rosalya thought she was going to faint. When Lysander saw her, smiled and approached, her knees actually went weak as he got closer.

His ears were pierced. Multiple times!

“Good morning, Rosalya. Alexy.”

Alexy giggled. “So? What do you think of his new style, Rosa?”

“I … uh …” She forced herself to smile. “Where did you get those clothes?”

“Around,” Lysander said with a shrug. “I’ve been thinking about trying something new. You know how much my appearance means to me.” He paused. “Not that I’m vain! I just … I like to express myself through my clothes and I thought it was time for a change. Besides people are going to start confusing me with Leigh if we dress similarly any longer.”

Alexy nudged Rosalya. “I was walking around over the weekend and saw him looking at clothes with Castiel. Castiel looked so bored!”

“He was fairly bored,” Lysander agreed.

“So bored!” Alexy went on. “So anyway, I went over and help Lysander do the shopping. It took two days to buy it all, clean out his closet, put all his old clothes in storage and put his news clothes away. It was so much work!”

“Oh?” Rosalya said shakily. “Why didn’t you call me?”

Again, Lysander shrugged. “You and Leigh were out all weekend. I didn’t want to bother you.”

Rosalya wanted to say something. She wanted to point out how wrong everything about this was. Did no one but her see it? What was everyone smoking?! But as she opened her mouth, Castiel showed up and put an arm around Lysander’s shoulder.

“Morning guys,” he muttered.

“Morning!” Alexy chirped.

Rosalya looked at him, realized that now Lysander looked like he hung out with him, and kept smiling awkwardly. “Morning,” she muttered.

“Hey, Lys. Let me check my homework against yours before class.”

Lysander blushed. It was the same blush as always. He was the same as always. So why did he look like that? What was going on?

“I … forgot the homework.”

“Delanay’s gonna have your ass,” Castiel muttered.

“I’m aware,” Lysander responded with a resigned sigh.

“Well, never mind. You can copy my homework and we’ll just both have to hope I got it all correct so she doesn’t catch on.” He began pulling Lysander away.

“Or,” Lysander countered. “I could correct your mistakes as I go along.”

“Even better! Bye Rosa! Alexy.”

“I’ll come with you!” Alexy said. “I need to check my homework anyway. Are you coming Rosa?”

“No! Thank you. I’m fine.”

With a nod Alexy walked away with Castiel and Lysander. Rosalya watched them walk away and didn’t even notice Candy until she touched her on the arm.

“Um … are you okay?”

Rosalya looked from the group, to Candy, then back to the group. She found Lysander’s back, just in time to see Castiel’s hand sliding down it and tucking itself into Lysander’s back pocket. Rosalya frowned in confusion and pointed at the sight. When Candy gasped Rosalya turned to her.

“I’m not quite sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt can be found here:  
> http://askdimitry.tumblr.com/post/129448538119/rosalya-getting-into-a-big-fight-with-leigh-and
> 
> The Lysander's outfit is based on this:  
> http://israphael-x.tumblr.com/post/129127475939/lol-i-almost-feel-bad-about-having-drawn-this


End file.
